DO KYUNGSOO FAMILY
by meumeuq
Summary: hanya menceritakan kemesraan dan keharmonisan rumah tangga do/WARNING NC-21/SOOBAEK/seme kyungsoo uke baekhyun


**DO KYUNGSOO FAMILY**

 **CAST :DO KYUNGSOO X BYUN BAEKHYUN FT JIHOON SVT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang... kamu liat kaos kaki aku yang item ga ?.. kok ga ada di lemari" kyungsoo berteriak sambil mengaduk-ngaduk laci pakaian dalam di kamarnya.

"Ada di laci nomor dua yangg...". Baekhyun yang tengah membalut tubuh mungil jihoon dengan handuk terkesiap dengan teriakan suaminya.

"Ga ada yang... udah aku obrak abrik nih, tapi tetep ga ada". Kyungsoo kembali berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"I'm comming". Baekhyun yang tengah memakaikan jihoon baju pun langsung mempercepat tangannya dengan lihai memasukan celah pakaian ke tubuh mungil anak sulungnya itu. Baekhyun menggendong jihoon kecil ke kamar sebelah (kamar milik baekhyun dan kyungsoo) meletakan jagoan kecilnya di kasur king size clasic milik baekhyun dan kyungsoo hadiah pernikahannya dari luhan.

"Udah ketemu yang ?". Baekhyun berlari sambil ikut mencari kaos kaki yang biasa di pakai kyungsoo.

"Ga ada yang". Dio memijit pangkal hidungnya terlihat frustasi karena kaos kakinya tak ada satupun yang bersih.

"Oh iyah aku lupa masih di tempat setrika blum aku masukin lemari... tapi udah di lipet kok... tunggu yah" baekhyun menepuk keningnya karena baru teringat semua pakaian yang di cucinya blum ia masukan ke lemari dan masih tertata rapi di atas meja setrikanya. Ia pun berlari ke rooftop rumahnya guna mengambil kaos kaki suaminya itu.

Kyungsoo yang tengah memijit hidungnya melihat jihoon kecil yang asik bergumam sambil merentangkan tangan mungilnya ke arah kyungsoo, pertanda ia minta di gendong oleh ayahnya itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum hangat melihat anak sulungnya sudah pandai merangkak. Tak terasa anaknya sudah bertumbuh besar, padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia berpacaran dengan baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun menggedong jihoon sambil bercanda bercengkrama ria dengan anaknya itu.

"Nih yang... kaos kakinya". Baekhyun berdiam diri di depan pintu kamarnya melihat kyungsoo yang tertawa bahagia dengan jihoonnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menghampiri suami dan anak pertama mereka sambil memakaikan kyungsoo kaos kaki hitamnya.

"Sarapan dulu yuk.. tadi aku bikin waffle selai coklat kesukaan kamu". Baekhyun tersenyum menatap suaminya sambil membenarkan ikatan dasi yang melilit di leher suami tercintanya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul menatap istri tercinta yang sudah menjalani hidup dengannya selama dua tahun ini.

Cup

Tanpa ba bi bu kyungsoo mencium kening baekhyun dengan lembut, seakan-akan takut melukai kening indah milik istri tercintanya itu.

"Ayo". Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul menggenggam jemari lentik baekhyun.

"Kamu duluan gih... aku mau rapihin lemari dulu... nanti aku nyusul". Wajah cute baekhyun seketika merona padam dan salah tingkah oleh perbuatan kyungsoo.

"Ya udah, aku duluan ke dapur ya... jangan lama-lama... aku tunggu kamu di meja makan". Kyung terkekeh sambil mengusak tatanan rambut baekhyun dan berlalu menuju meja makan.

Suara dentingan sendok memenuhi meja makan yang di isi oleh keluarga kecil do kyungsoo pagi ini. Baekhyun yang kewalahan hanya menghela nafas karena jihoon tak bisa diam di tempat duduknya. 'Ternyata jadi seorang ibu tak semudah mengembalikan telapak tangan yah'. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum teduh melihat anak dan suami tercintanya tengah sibuk dengan acara masing-masing. Jihoon yang sibuk mengacak-ngacak bubur ayamnya dan kyungsoo yang tengah serius membaca koran sambil menyeruput kopinya. Terlihat seperti Bapak-bapak saja, padahal usianya baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Jihoonie... makannya yang bener dong sayang". Baekhyun mengusap wajah jihoon yang belepotan dengan handuk kecil yamg bertengger di leher imutnya.

"Ma ma ma ma pa pa "jihoon bergumam sambil tertawa riang menatap ibunya yang tersenyum hangat kepada jihoon kecil.

"Iya sayang makan yang bener yah" baekhyun mengambil sendok yang di pegang jihoon, lalu menyuapi jihoonnya sambil bercengkrama ria dengan anaknya itu.

"Aku berangkat ya yang". Kyungsoo melipat koran paginya dan ta lupa menyeruput kopinya yang tinggal separuh lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ati-ati di jalan ya yang". Baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo memberi jaket kulit hitamnya lalu merapihkan kembali dasinya yang tidak berubah semenjak dia merapihkannya di kamar tadi. Itu hanya alibinya saja, sebenarnya baekhyun hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan suami pendeknya ini.

"Iya cinta". Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mencium kening baekhyun.

"Pulangnya jangan malem-malem yah". Baekhyun tersenyum genit sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher kyungsoo.

"Kenapa emang ?" Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, menatap baekhyun polos. Berpura-pura tidak tahu maksud dari perlakuan baekhyun sekarang.

"Lagi pengen manja-manjaan aja sama kamu". Baekhyun menunduk malu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahaha... Iya-iya sayang". Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah memggemaskan istrinya ini.

"Love you suamiku". Baekhyun memeluk erat kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di ceruk leher kyungsoo.

"Love you more baekhyun". Kyungsoo menarik kepala baekhyun untuk menatapnya dan mengecup bibir ranum baekhyun penuh cinta.

"Yang jangan lupa seblaknya". Baekhyun merengek manja pada kyungsoo di ujung telfon.

"Iya sayang... ni aku lagi nyari" Kyungsoo yang tengah menyetir motor sportnya tersenyum di sebrang telfon, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari permintaan istri tercintanya.

"Yang pedes yahh" baekhyun bersandar di sofa ruang tengah sambil mengusap kepala jihoon kecilnya yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

"Iyah ni lagi beli yang... bang yang pedes yah". Terdengar suara kyungsoo di sebrang telfon tengah memesan seblak pesanan baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum hangat, betapa bahagianya memiliki suami macam kyungsoo. Sudah tampan, mapan, pengertian, walaupun kadang suka bersikap datar terhadap baekhyun. Tapi baekhyun tetap bersyukur kepada tuhan karena sudah menemukan kyungsoo yang berhati lembut di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang sering mengkhianati hati seseorang.

Sambil menunggu suami tercintanya datang baekhyun pun memindahkan jihoon kecil ke kamarnya.

Keheningan menyapa baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang asik memainkan gadgetnya tak mendengar suara baekhyun pun mendongak ke arah baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum hangat melihat baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan yang makannya... aku ga bakal minta kok". kyungsoo tersenyum mengusap sudut bibir baekhyun yang celemotan

Baekhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu terkekeh malu di hadapan kyungsoo.

"Hehehe... Abis enak banget... mau ?" Tawar baekhyun.

"Engga... kamu aja makan". Kyungsoo menggeleng, kembali memainkan gadgetnya sambil menyeruput hot cappucinonya.

Bulir air mengalir dari rambut cepak kyungsoo ke kening lebarnya. Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya terkesiap melihat baekhyun hanya menggunakan kemejanya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh baekhyun tengah tengkurap membaca buku novel kesayangannya.

Kyungsoo mendadak kepanasan melihat bokong sintal baekhyun yang terlihat karena kemejanya sedikit transparan, Padahal dia baru saja sehabis mandi. Walaupun sudah 2 tahun berumah tangga baekhyun tetap cantik dan juga sexi walaupun kenyataannya baekhyun laki-laki.

Oh lihatlah paha mulusnya. Seketika kyungsoo merasakan juniornya menegang. Akibat pemandangan bidadara yang tersaji di hadapannya ini.

Kyungsoo tak langsung menuju lemari melainkan menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah terkikik geli karena novelnya tanpa menyadari ada singa lapar yang siap menerkam baekhyun.

Kasur berderit karena kyungso menaikinya dan langsung memeluk baekhyun dari samping sambil mengecup pipi baekhyun lembut.

"Tiba-tiba aja aku kangen kamu yang". Kyungsoo menyeringai menatap baelhyun intens

"Ikh mesum... ogahh... dasar tukang modus". Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya meledek kyungsoo.

"Ahh kamu mah... suka pura-pura... si otong udah bangun nih". Kyungsoo menggoda baekhyun lalu menuntun tangan baekhyun ke selangkangan kyungsoo yang masih terbalut handuk.

"Ya tidurin lah kalau bangun mah". Baekhyun memggoda kyungsoo dengan mengelus junior kyungsoo yang masih terbalut handuk.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah tertahan karena baekhyun menggodanya

"Akhh baek... jangan cuma di elus..si otong udah kebelet minta masuk kandangnya tuh". Kyungsoo membuka lilitan handuk yang menutupi kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi oleh sentuhan baekhyun.

"Hoamm... tiba-tiba aja aku ngantuk" baekhyun yang berniat menggoda kyungsoo dengan pura-pura tidur tapi gagal karena baru saja baekhyun hendak berbalik memunggungi kyungsoo di tahan oleh lengan kokoh suami pendeknya itu.

"Kamu mau godain aku yah?... kamu mau aku perkosa ?". Kyungsoo menyeringai menatap wajah innocent baekhyun.

"Hhmmm bagaimana kalau kita bernegoisasi tuan do?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah (sok) polosnya. Oh jangan lupakan gaya bicaranya yang tiba2 menjadi baku.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dalam hati melihat wajah frustasi suaminya itu karena menahan birahi. Terkadang mengerjai suami itu menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sabaran itu pun hanya mengiyakan tawaran baekhyun. Biasanya baekhyun akan memeras dompet kyungsoo hingga kering kalau kejadiannya seperti ini.

"Okay tuan putri... bagaimana kalau eyeliner limited edition yang kau ceritakan padaku ?". Tawar kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Eumm... tiket konser MAMA 2016 ?"

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di dagu runcing baekhyun. Namun tetap menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan voucher belanja untuk brand ternama ?"

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng

"Kamu pengen aku cari istri baru ?". Ancam kyungsoo dan langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan mesra dari baekhyun.

"Awas aja kalau berani... aku potong otongnya". Ancam baekhyun sambil memperagakan tangannya memotong kejantanan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bergidik ngeri melihat expresi baekhyun yang berapi-api.

"Trus kamu maunya apa cinta ?". Kyungsoo hanya pasrah menunggu jawaban baekhyun. Jangan sampai ia buat bangkrut oleh istrinya ini

Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya mendapatkan ide brilian.

"Bagaimana kalau liburan sekeluarga di pulau seribu di tambah eyeliner limited edition lalu disusul tiket konser MAMA 2016 ?" Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di dada bidang kyungsoo berusaha menggoda suami tercintanya. Oh dan jangan lupakan expresi baekhyun yang sangat menggoda itu.

Mata baekhyun yang (di buat-buat) sayu. Bibir plumnya ia gigit-gigit exotis. Akh... kyungsoo sangat tidak tahan.

Fix kyungsoo bangkrut

"Baiklah istri yang pandai merayu... puaskan suamimu ini". Kyungsoo hanya berbaring pasrah di sebelah baekhyun.

"Siap tuan do". Baekhyun hanya tersenyum nakal kepada suaminya.

Baekhyun mulai merangkak ke bawah selangkangan suami pendeknya ini. Lalu mulai meraba penis kyungsoo sensual dengan gerakan naik turunnya.

"Sshh akh baek". Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan karena rabaan baekhyun yang menggoda penisnya.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai mendekati penis kyungsoo lalu mulai menjilati kepala penis tegak itu seakan-akan penis kyungsoo adalah lolipop yang biasa baekhyun makan.

"Euhhmm...". Baekhyun ikut mendesah karena penis kyungsoo ia hisap kuat berakibat penis kyungsoo menabrak tenggorokan mungil baekhyun.

"Ssshh.. akhh..". Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya merasakan nikmat tak terduga yang di berikan istrinya.

Baekhyun mulai menghisap cepat penis kyungsoo, karena gemas melihat suaminya mendesahkan namanya. Baekhyun pun mendongak ke arah kyungsoo yang sedang mendesah kuat tanpa melepaskan hisapannya pada penis kyungsoo.

"Sshh.. akhh.. baek... lebih dalam" kyungsoo memegang kepala baekhyun membantu memaju mundurkan kepala baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam-diam melepaskan celana dalam yang dia pakai tanpa melepas kulumannya.

"Sshhh... akhh.. baek". Baekhyun yang merasakan penis kyungsoo membesar dalam mulutnya langsung melepaskan kulumannya.

"Akhh.. Kenapa di lepas yang ?". Kyungsoo menggeram furstasi karena ulah baekhyun yang melepaskan kulumannya.

Tanpa menjawab kyungsoo, baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya sensual mencoba menggoda kyungsoo sambil merangkak ke atas tubuh kokoh kyungsoo. tanpa ba.. bi.. bu.. baekhyun langsung memasukan penis besar kyungsoo kedalam hole sempitnya.

"Eeungghhh.. akh". Barkhyun merintih kesakitan karena penis kyungsoo yang kebesaran itu menerobos masuk ke hole baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi wajah baekhyun yang mendesah di atasnya. 'Ah shit' kyungsoo meracau dalam hati karena expresi baekhyun yang sangat exotis itu. Oh.. lihatlah leher mulus dan juga jenjangnya yang minta di jamah itu. Bibir tipisnya yang sexi mengalun desahan merdu yang terdengar di telinga kyungsoo

Matanya yang sayu seakan membakar birahi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum puas melihat istrinya yang tengah mendesah menikmati penisnya

Baekhyun yang mulai tenang perlahan-lahan mulai menggerakan bokongnya ke atas kebawah.

"Akhh.. kyungsoo.. akhh.. sshhh.. eunghh" desahan baekhyun menggema di kamar mereka. Baekhyun yang merasa penis kyungsoo menyentuh titit kenikmatannya hanya bisa menambah kecepatan naik turunnya di penis besar kyungsoo.

"Akhh.. baek.. terus desahkan namaku". Kyungsoo Hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan lengan kokohnya.

"Akh .. akh.. akh.. eunghh..". Baekhyun mendesah sambil bertumpu pada dada bidang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan leher jenjang Baekhyun yang terekspos sebelah itu pun mulai bangkit dan menghisap leher baekhyun layaknya drakula yang haus akan darah.

Baekhyun yang ingin membuka kancing kemejanya di tahan oleh kyungsoo.

"Jangan dibuka semua yang... cukup 2 kancing aja, kamu lebih sexi kalau kayak gini" sahut kyungsoo di tengah-tengah desahannya karena baekhyun yang sangat bernafsu mengendarai kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan aksinya membuat kissmark di leher baekhyun tak lupa juga tangan kirinya menelusup ke kemeja baekhyun memainkan puting pink kecoklatan istri cutenya itu.

Baekhyun mendesah kuat akibat 3 titik kenikmatannya di serang habis-habisan oleh kyungsoo.

Penis kyungsoo yang tak henti-hentinya menabrak prostat baekhyun di tambah penis mungilnya yang bergesekan dengan abs kyungsoo. Dan jangan lupakan tangan dan mulut kyungsoo yang menjelajahi dada rata baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang tak puas karena posisinya kurang pas membalikkan tubuh baekhyun menjadi posisi dogy style tanpa melepas penisnya yang menancap di hole baekhyun.

"Akhh.. kyungsoo.. eunghh.. sshh.. akh". Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan karena posisi ini membuat penis kyungsoo menancap lebih dalam mengenai prostatnya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah meremas seprai hingga kusut tak berbentuk.

"Akhh baek ini sungguh.. nikmat". Kyungsoo menggeram nikmat sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

"Akh kyungsoo.. aku pengen kluar" baekhyun makin mendesah kenikmatan. Kyungsoo tak tinggal diam, ia langsung mengocok penis baekhyun dan mempercepat in-outnya di dalam hole baekhyun.

"Aaakkhhhhh". Baekhyun menyemburkan lahar panasnya di seprei. Sementara kyungsoo menyusul setelah 5-6 sodokan dilubang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeram nikmat, Menikmati pasca orgasmenya. Keduanya pun ambruk tanpa melepaskan tautanya. Melihat baekhyun yang kedinginan kyungsoo menarik selimut, dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka hingga sedada.

Kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh setengah telanjang baekhyun dari belakang (posisinya menyamping).

"Yang kok ga di lepas otongnya?". baekhyun yang kelelahanpun akhirnya menyagut walaupun terbata-bata.

"Biarin aja sampe pagi". Kyungsoo malah memeluk baekhyun erat. Otomatis membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam di hole baekhyun.

"Eunghhh...". Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Karena lagi-lagi penis kyungsoo menabrak prostatnya.

"Sayang.. jangan ngedesah dong.. nanti si otong bangun lagi". Kyungsoo hanya menggeram menahan nafsunya.

"Gimana aku ga ngedesah kalau otong kamu gerak-gerak mulu di bawah" baekhyun mendengus sebal sambil meringis merasakan pinggangnya yang mendadak kram.

"Hahaha.. iya sayang aku ga gerak lagi.. biarin aja kek gini sampe pagi". Kyungsoo menyamankan tidurnya memeluk baekhyun.

"Oh iya kamu kenapa ga mau voucher belanja ?.. kan lumayan buat shoping akhir pekan". Lanjut kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepla baekhyun.

"Buat apa aku punya kredit card yang limit nya sampe 50 juta ?... sayang Kalau ga di pake.. lagi pula aku kan hemat.. paling cuma ngebet beli eyeliner kluaran terbaru doang". Baekhyun berbalik mengahadap kyungsoo otomatis junior kyungsoo terlepas dari sarang hangat milik baekhyun.

"Yahh kenapa otongnya di lepas ?.. kan kasian kedinginan". Kyungsoo cemberut lucu menatap baekhyun.

"Natr aku masukin oven otongnya biar anget... mau ?". Entah mengapa baekhyun terlihat seperti psychopat saat ini.

"Haha... ga masalah kalau kamu pengen jadi janda muda". Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah lucu baekhyun.

"Gapapa.. tao masih setia nunggu aku kok". Ledek baekhyun, kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal.

"Oh gitu.. ya udah". Kyungsoo yang pundung membalikan badannya memunggungi baekhyun.

"Baper mas ?... dasar pendek.. ga bisa di ajak becanda". Baekhyun memeluk punggung lebar kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Seenggaknya aku msh tinggi 3 centi lebih tinggi dari kamu baek". Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Udah dong ngambeknya jangan lama-lama.. aku kedinginan nihh pengen di peluk". Baekhyun merengek manja pada kyungsoo.

"Bodo.. otong aku kedinginan kamu malah dilepas". Kyungsoo'ngambek mode on'.

"Ikhh kan tadi udah di angetinya". Giliran baekhyun yang mendengus sebal sekarang.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

"Dasar tukang ngambek.. ya udah sinih masukin lagi". Baekhyun memunggungi badan kyungsoo agar 'otong'nya bisa memasuki hole baekhyun (lagi). " tapi pel- AKHH... PELAN-PELAN BODOH" baekhyun berteriak kaget karena kyungsoo memasuki holenya tanpa aba-aba.

"Akhh sshh baek". Kyungsoo mendesah keenakan karena memompa kembali penisnya ke hole baekhyun.

"AKHHH DEMI TUHAN INI SAKIT.. akhh tapi nikmat... akhh.. eunghh". Baekhyun merintih kesakitan tapi selanjutnya mendesah keenakan. Terdengar labil memang.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa di sela-lesa desahannya karena baekhyun yang terlihat lawak.

END

MOHON KRITIK DAN SARAN...

MASIH AMATIR SOALNYA...

LILIS.


End file.
